


Mistress

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anti Mr Bates I guess, F/F, Master/Servant, Not meant to be weird consent-wise but Anna IS still employed by the Crawleys, They are meant to imply things, Views expressed by the characters are not meant to be my own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Anna helps Mary get ready for bed.





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I was extremely surprised to only find 12 Anna/Mary fics here, so here's my contribution.
> 
> (For inspiration I was looking for a youtube video I saw of Anna and Mary set to Take Me to Church and I wonder if it was deleted ... which is sad ....)
> 
> Written 1/5/15

Anna found Lady Mary sitting in front of her mirror. She crossed the room to help her undress, and then realized Mary was crying. She turned to leave.

“Wait,” Mary brushed the tears off of her cheeks and forced a smile. “I don’t want to keep you late. I’m fine, really.”

Anna silently started removing her jewelry. After a minute, she spoke. “Why were you crying, milady?” Anna stood still, fearing she had overstepped her place.

Mary smiled sadly. “Life.”

Anna placed the jewelry on the dresser and found a brush. Mary resumed her seat, and started to take the pins out of her hair.

“How is Bates, anyway?” Mary’s voice broke the silence.

“Fine,” Anna said, and kept on brushing her hair.

“Fine?” Mary twisted around to look at Anna. “That doesn’t sound like a woman in love.”

Anna hesitated. “Do you believe that you can be in love with two people at the same time?”

“Physically or emotionally?” Mary asked with a straight face. She thought for a moment. “I think you can love more than one person. I love my mother and father, Edith, most of the time ... Sybil, Matthew ....”

“I’m sorry, milady,” Anna regretted having spoken.

“Don’t be, Anna, I’m perfectly alright. But as I was saying, I don’t believe you can truly love more than one partner at a time. If you’re questioning it, it’s not love. I loved Matthew,” Mary stood up, “but I can’t live in the past now, can I?”

Anna took that as her cue to help Mary undress.

“Is it very late?”

“I don’t believe so, milady.”

“I don’t believe I feel well. I feel extremely tired. You know the feeling, when it’s late and you feel as if you might do or say something scandalous?”

“Yes.”

“I am that tired.”

Mary stood in her thinnest layer of clothing.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy. “Anna!” she gasped and clung to her maid’s hand.

“Are you alright?” Anna asked worriedly.

“I think so,” Mary said. “I’m sorry. I felt as if I was going to faint for a moment.”

Anna realized that she held Mary’s hand. “It’s- it’s good that you’re alright,” she said.

The mistress and the maid stood very close.

Then Mary leaned forward to kiss Anna. Their lips touched, but then Mary pulled away.

“I’m so sorry,” Mary said, horrified at what she had done.

Anna smiled. “Don’t be.” She returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!


End file.
